Utterly Confused
by Adele18
Summary: "She's always been my short, cute, geeky best friend , wearing large band t-shirts and baggy pants. But, when she comes back from spending her entire summer vacation with her dad in Paris, she's different. And that just makes me feel utterly confused." AU. Clace story.
1. Strawberry's all grown up

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters.**

**Hey,guys ! It's me again, with another Mortal Instruments story. So, this idea has been staying at the back of my mind for a while, and it won't stop nagging me until I write it. This is the first chapter. Tell me what you think and whether I should continue it or not.**

My name is Jace Wayland - Lightwood and I am seventeen years old. Right now, I'm at a train station. Why I'm in a train station, you might wonder. I am waiting for my best friend,Strawberry. She 's been my next-door neighbour since I was six and moved in with the Lightwoods. They're my adoptive family and I've been living with them for the past 11 years. I have a brother, Alec, and a sister Isabelle, who's been trying to steal Strawberry from me ever since I had my eye on her, 10 years ago. But she has failed miserably. Sure, they are friends, but not like she and I are.

My parents died in a car accident when I was five, and when I turned six, the Adopting Agency finally found me a family. Robert and Maryse had been trying to have a third baby, but failed, and decided to adopt yours truly. I was a blessing, and a curse. I was the most wayward child in the Universe. I hated my siblings and did everything in my power to annoy them. They were treating me so nicely and I just kept stealing Alec's toys, and ripping the heads off Isabelle's barbie dolls. She was a fiery little thing. Alec never got upset with me, but Isabelle unleashed her wrath sevenfold upon me. Maybe that's why I grew fond of her quickly.

So, back to Strawberry. Her house is opposite mine, and there's a big tree between my bedroom and hers which had made it quite easy for me during the years to hop into her room through the window. I've been doing that since I was thirteen ,I think. We just kept it our little secret, no one knows that I've been sleeping in her bedroom twice or three times a week for four years. I used to visit her daily, but, when I discovered I had hormones and started chasing girls I sort of started neglecting her. After she threatened to kick me out of her life a few times and scared the shit out of me by ignoring me for weeks , I realised that no fine piece of ass was more important than my Strawberry. She is one year younger than me and we've been perfectly comfortable around each other, because we only see each-other as brother and sister. She is the smallest thing I have ever seen, the top of her head barely reaching my collarbone. She has fiery red curly hair, emerald green eyes and just a dusting of freckles on her cheekbones. She 's still little, so she doesn't really have curves , and that makes it easy for me to sleep next to her and cuddle her without getting too excited.I still see her as a little girl, and any guy who tries to get in her pants will have to face my wrath. However, I don't see that happening any time soon, since she isn't really into dressing up and doing her make-up and all that stuff. But, she is beautiful, nonetheless.I always tell her that my face combined with hers would be deadly, and then she just kicks me for suggesting having babies with her.

From the first time I saw her I knew I wanted her in my life. I think it was something about her beautiful piercing eyes, her long curls and the way she dismissed me and didn't bother to be nice to me ,like my family.I met her when I was seven years old playing in the frontyard with Alec for the first time. Our parents didn't let us play in the frontyard, for fear we would run in the street. That's when I saw her.

_I saw the smallest ,cutest thing in the world, running in the street to catch her ball. She had two long red pigtails, a button nose, and the biggest eyes I had ever seen. She was helplessly trying to catch the ball which was sliding down the street. She could get hurt if a car came. So I opened the gate slowly, and slipped out of our yard and ran and caught her ball.I was seven years old, and quite tall for my age. With those short legs there was no way she could have gotten the ball._

_"Thank you." she said in the sweetest voice I had ever heard and outstretched her hands in front of her for me to give her the ball.I was preparing to give it to her, when the naughty wayward child in me surfaced and I lifted the ball above my head so she couldn't reach it and smirked mischievously at her._

_"Hey ! Give me my ball back !" she shrieked, jumping to catch it, her pigtails bouncing playfully. I just laughed and watched her fascinated. She was going to be my best friend, I thought. _

_Then, out of nowhere, she pulled my hair._

_"Give me my ball, goldielocks " she threatened, making me bulge my eyes. She was practically a baby who reached just under my armpit and still, she had the guts to pull on my hair.I gave her the ball, not wanting her to ruin my gorgeous locks ._

_"Thank you."she told me, smugly, and I grabbed both her pigtails pulling hard on them making her scream ._

_"Ow ! I hate you , you-you-you mean ,mean boy ! Let go of me or I'll tell on you!" And then, I let her go and watched her run towards her house, probably crying. I felt utterly satisfied with my mischievousness._

_"See you around, Strawberry !" I yelled after her, going back to my house._

I was shot out of my reverie when I saw a flash of red hair. But the girl didn't quite look like Clary. She was wearing a pair of incredibly short high waisted jeans, with a white t-shirt tucked inside of them and a pair of red converse. Her legs were slim and tanned, slightly sparkling in the sun, as if they had some kind of oil or cream on them. Her red hair was hanging loosely, reaching the small of her back. She was helplessly trying to get her enourmous amount of bags out of the train, and tripped on her own bag. Yep, that was definitely Strawberry.I ran towards her, feeling extremely excited to see her. She had left all summer, to go stay with her dad in Paris because her parents were divorced.

"Need some help?"I asked flirtatiously , as she finally managed to get off the train along with her bags.

Her face lit up when she saw me, and she gave me a large teethy smile. Her face looked differently too. Her cheekbones were more outlined, her eyes even bigger, with a light layer of make-up which made them look almost seductive, her full lips were glowing slightly, probably from some sort of chapstick. Clary never used chapstick.

"Jace !"she shrieked, abandoning her bags and leaping at me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I grabbed her legs, supporting her weight. Were those.. breasts against my chest? Clary didn't have breasts. God, where was my best friend ?

"I missed you so much, you idiot !" she told me, smacking me on my arm and kissing my cheek. She smelled like strawberries and honey. At least her smell was the same .

"I missed you too, Strawberry." I replied, ruffling her hair.

"So, let's go ! I want to see that car of yours which you've been bragging about all summer!" she said, smacking me against my chest, and walking in front of me. You could almost see her buttcheeks coming out of those jeans when she paced. Clary NEVER wore revealing clothes. She was too self-conscious. Was my Strawberry turning into a woman ? NOO, i don't want that ! I thought, as I followed her to my car, still processing her new appearance.

**Sooo, thoughts ?**


	2. Sexy legs and hair-pulling

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

**Thank you all for the reviews !**

After putting all of her bags in the trunk, me in Clary hopped in the front of my black convertible. She told me not to go directly to her house and take her for a spin around town because she wanted to spend some time with me before her mother assaulted her . She kept inspecting my car looking through every compartment it had. We had always been that snoopy with each other, not keeping any secrets. She grimaced when she found my stack of condoms.

"Ew. How many girls have you screwed in this car?" she inquired, inspecting me.

"Plenty" I replied smugly.

"You man-whore" she chided me, smiling.

"You still love me , though" I smirked, my eyes flickering towards her, and her suddenly very attractive legs on my car-seat.

"Always, you idiot" she told me, scruffing my hair and pulling at it a little."God, I missed you."she sighed.

"No-one made you spend all summer away" I squinted my eyes at her, slightly annoyed with her for leaving me without her all summer. Clary 's eyes were on the town, the wind blowing through her curls, revealing her perfectly shaped face.

"My dad kept making me feel guilty for not spending time with him all year. I had to stay"she replied, frowning slightly.

"How is he ?" after they divorced, Clary's mother quickly recovered and married someone else, Luke Garroway. She liked the guy but she still missed her father who had moved to Paris for a new job and to get away from her mother. He still loved her,but Jocelyn had moved on. So Clary was now like a ping-pong ball thrown between the two parents .

"He's really good. And extremely wealthy. He bought me tons of stuff , he replaced my whole wardrobe. He told me that I was a lady now and I should look like one"she chuckled.

"Aww, but I loved it when you looked like a boy"I teased her. Although , I seriously was enjoying her little make-over, which was slightly confusing.

"Ha !"she gasped. "Shut up, Lightwood."she smacked me on my arm.

"Hey! I'm driving !"I defended myself.

"Oh, please, you didn't even have your hand on the wheel." she rolled her eyes."I'm not giving you your presents anymore for being a douche-bag."

"But I'm always a douche-bag, Strawberry."I made a puppy face."So what did you get me?"I asked her, my eyes gleaming.

"I'll give them to you tonight after my mom goes to sleep. Cause she's gonna want to spend the whole day with me. That's why I wanted to catch a few minutes with you now" she said, running a hand through my curls. Clary had always been affectionate with me, caressing me and hugging me,we even spooned when we slept. Then why did I suddenly feel extremely aware of her touching me?Maybe it was the shorts. Yep , the shorts were to blame. I was a man, after all, even if that was Clary. Plus , when did Clary get sexy legs ?

"So, I'm coming over tonight, huh?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Unless you don't want to.."she added, teasing me.

"I'll be there." I growled.

"Good, now take me home and I'll see you tonight,love."

"Okay, shortstuff."I said, swerving towards her house.

"See? Why you break my heart?"she said, using a funny voice, imitating a spanish accent."I call you _love_ and you call me _shortstuff._Why you no love me, Jacey?"she teased, pouting, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Oh, stop it, with that face" I laughed, placing my hand on her face, not anticipating her biting it.

"Ow !"I shrieked, before pulling at her hair. She did the same with mine and now we were both pulling at each other's hair , none of us willing to surrender.

"I'm driving, you know"I said, my head cocked towards her where she was pulling at it.

"I don't care" Clary laughed.

I sighed. We had been pulling each other's hair for 10 years , and it was still not getting old."On three."

Clary nodded and counted before we released each other, laughing.

**I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys an idea about the dynamic of their relationship.**

**-Kisses **


	3. First kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

It was 9 p.m when Clary texted me to come over. It took her long enough, I thought, opening the window and stepping onto a stirdy tree branch. I climbed through the tree until I reached her window. She had left it open and I stepped inside .When she saw me , she hugged me tightly .

"Hey, shorty" I told her, smelling her hair.

"God, I'm sorry I didn't text you earlier. My mom made mE tell her EVERYTHING. And tomorrow I have to go through the same thing with Isabelle .I didn't even have time to change." she complained.

"I most certainly don't envy you right now "I laughed , going to sprawl myself on her much-too-familiar bed which smelled like her. Strawberries and honey."My presents, darling?"I asked , putting my hands under my head.

Clary laughed and bent over to search through her bags. Jesus , she really shouldn't have bent over. I looked at the ceiling and through her room. Think of your grandma, think of your grandma,Clary 's your friend, she's your friend, I kept repeating to myself. I didn't even notice she had gotten into bed next to me, until I felt her hair on my face, as she was hovering over me.

"Jace !"she whisper-yelled.

I regained focus and looked at her. Has she always looked this sexy? With her tousled ,crazy hair, with her full-full lips, that she always had a habit of licking, with her... what ?! I looked down to her cleavage as she was leaning over, and saw the edge of a black bra and her boobs popping out of it. Clary didn't use to have boobs, and she most certainly didn't use to wear bras.

"Jace, do you even want these presents? You're not paying attention to me."she complained, getting upset and straightening up.

"I do, I do."I reassured her, eyeing the several bags she had on the bed."How many things did you buy me ?"I inquired, my mouth agape.

"Well, I saw a lot of things that I liked, and I just bought them. Please don't tell Izzy. Just tell her I got you a t-shirt or something. Cause I only got her one thing and she'll freak."

"Aww, you love me mooree" I said, batting my eyes at her.

"You already know that, jackass"she laughed.

"Now, gimme "I ordered, outstretching my hands.

"Ok, first of all, I bought you this plain black v-neck t-shirt, they're really in right now, these ray-ban sunglasses, I actually have the same pair, we'll be sunglasses sisters"she laughed as I squinted my eyes at her."This T-shirt, this other T-shirt , oh , and this scarf, oh this tag necklace, and this leather bracelet, oh and this watch" she went on as I felt my eyes bulging out of my sockets.

"Clary, this is a lot of stuff ! Are you crazy ?" I started to panic as I remembered that her birthday had been in August and now it was September and I still hadn't decided on her present.I needed Isabelle.

"I told you, I couldn't decide !Now, try on the t-shirts while I change out of these clothes."She didn't go to the bathroom, we always used to change in front of each other, without feeling embarrassed. I started trying on T-shirts when I noticed her from the corner of my eyes. She had the sexiest black push-up bra and matching lace panties. _Seriously?!_What had she done to my innocent Strawberry?She used to wear camisoles and boxers. God. Think of your grandma, think of your grandma , Jace ! She put on a camisole and some short-shorts, keeping on her bra. The mounts of her breasts were popping out of the camisole and I couldn't help but ask.

"Clary, did you get breast implants or something?"

She sat next to me on the edge of the bed and looked at her breasts."No.. they just .. kind of grew this summer. Plus , I started wearing bras"she shrugged.

"Yeah, I noticed"I chuckled nervously.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I could go change in the bathroom from now on.." she said, leaning dangerously close to my face. Oh, God, don't do that ,Clary.

"N-no.. it's okay, Strawberry, you know I see you as a sister."I told her, not really sure of it anymore.

"Good" she gave a sigh of relief."Cause you were looking really weird at me today."

"Oh, no, it's just the sudden change.."

"Okay." she replied cheerfully."Do they fit?"she asked, caressing my arm.

"Yeah, they're awesome. Thanks, Clary"I said, kissing her forehead. She gave me the sweetest smile and batted her eyelashes at me. Don't do that, Clary !

"I'm glad you liked them." she said, ruffling my hair."Now, I really want to sleep. So you can tell me boring stories about the girls you've screwed so I can fall asleep faster. And stroking my hair would also help" she cooed. She would always fall asleep within minutes when I stroked her hair.

"Okay"I chuckled, getting under the covers with her. I would always come over in my pyjamas , as I almost always spent the night. She pushed my chest so I sat on my back and she placed her small head at the crook of my neck ,snuggling closer to me, as I wrapped an arm around her .We had always fit together perfectly.I actually used to have a crush on her when I was thirteen and she was twelve and I tricked her into having my first kiss with her.I was a sneaky little bastard.I began stroking her hair gently, playing with it,twisting it around my finger.

_"Hey, Strawbs , wanna know what I found out?"I told her, while we were playing scrabble on her bedroom floor.I had just discovered that I was able to come into her room by climbing a tree and was almost every night in there__.Plus, I was also secretly in love with her and wanted to spend every waking moment with her. My infatuation passed when I was 14 and started noticing other girls, and having slightly dirty dreams. However, I did pine over Clary for almost a year ._

_"What?" she asked, not looking at me, concentrating on the game._

_"You know that kid Sebastian from across the street?" I asked, knowing she had a crush on him and hating him for it.I saw the little blush forming in her cheeks and experienced my first feeling of jealousy._

_"Y-yes?"she answered, looking at me now. I knew talking about him would raise her interest._

_"I heard he liked you and wanted to kiss you"I lied._

_"Reaallyyyy?!"she shrieked, excited, stepping over our game and coming closer to me ."Did he tell you that?" she asked, her eyes flickering with joy. I suddenly felt rather guilty for lying to her._

_"Yeah.. he did.." I lied ,**again.**_

_"But.. but, I don't know how to kiss a boy.." she whispered, blushing._

_Great. Right into my trap, Strawberry._

_"I can teach you"I offered._

_"You know how to kiss a girl?" she asked, frowning._

_"Yeah" I shrugged._

_"Who have you kissed? " she inquired, suspiciously._

_"Um.. that girl from our school, Kaelie"I lied._

_"Oh, okay.. But wouldn't it be weird?Kissing me, I mean.."she blushed._

_"Nonsense, Strawberry. You're my best friend. It's just a friend, helping a friend."I reassured her._

_"And.. just once, okay?" she asked, getting closer to me, making me gulp. God, she was actually going to do it._

_I nodded and cupped her face. Frankly, I had watched several Youtube tutorials preparing myself for this moment, so I wasn't exactly clueless._

_Clary tilted her head to the side, closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently to mine, moving them a little,experimentally.I began moving mine , as well, and we slowly began building up a pleasant rhythm.I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip and she stopped, blushing._

_"I think that's enough" she said, shyly.I just nodded and smiled, happy that I had stolen her first kiss and she had unknowingly stolen mine._

**Please, tell me what you guys think !**

**-Kisses .  
**


	4. Chatting it up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! They really keep me going! Also, what do you guys think Jace should get Clary for her birthday?The best suggestion will get picked !Also, I want you to know that I will alternate persons throughout the story, but it will mostly be written from Jace's point of view.**

_The next day..(Written in third person)_

Clary logged onto whatsapp and tapped on her group conversation with her friends. They all lived on the same street and went to the same school, so befriending each other had been inevitable. Alec and Magnus were the oldest in their group, they were 18. Alec had come out to his parents that summer and they had been very accepting of his and Magnus' relationship, although his father preffered it if they didn't give public display of affection. Isabelle , Clary, Maia, were 16, while Jordan, Sebastian,Jace and Simon were 17. Alec ,Jordan ,Jace and Sebastian were in the school's football team and very popular amongst the ladies. Simon, on the other hand, was very shy and geeky and had gotten into their group through his close relationship with Isabelle. They were not together, but they were almost as close as Clary and Jace. Although , no-one knew just how close they were.

**Clary: Hey, guys, I'm back in town!**

**Isabelle : OH MY GOD ! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ?**

**Alec: Isabelle.. I can hear you from my room.**

**Jace: Yeah, calm your tits, sis**

**Isabelle: Jace , I will poison your food, seriously**

**Jordan: You don't need to actually poison it, Iz, you just have to cook. That'll kill anyone**

**Maia: Jordan ! Seriously?**

**Isabelle: I'm logging off, you idiots**

**Sebastian: Hey, Clare, good thing you're back !**

**Magnus: Oh, finally ! I don't have to hear lover boy pining over your loss ! **

**Jace : what ?! I did not !  
**

**Clary: aww.. isn't that sweet **

**Simon: hi**

**Isabelle: Finally, someone normal !**

**Sebastian : seriously? he is the furthest from normal out of all of us**

**Maia: he's not a jerk like you**

**Clary: guys, you're acting like losers. Stop fighting. I wanted to tell you that Luke and mom are going to see Luke's parents this weekend and since I'm 16 now, they apparently trust me to leave me alone in the house**

**Magnus: Par-taaayyy, bitcheeesss**

**Jordan: Me and Sebastian can take care of the booze**

**Isabelle: uuuuh, Magnus will you help me decorate ?**

**Magnus:****Fo'sho, sista**

**Alec: Can't we just.. chill?**

**Sebastian : we are going to chill. But with alcohol. That's the best chilling**

**Jordan : yep**

**Maia: oh no, Jordan, I'm not holding your head while your throw up anymore**

**Jace : I'll hold up your gorgeous hair ,Jordan, you know I love you**

**Jordan: Thank you, Jace honey**

**Jace: Always , my love**

**Magnus: GAY ALERRRT**

**Alec: Look who's talking**

**Magnus: Alexander, stop patronizing your boyfriend**

**Clary: ANYWAAYYY, weirdos, I'll see you at my house at around 8 p.m . We will probably order some pizza, drink something and play some games**

**Jace: naked games**

**Sebastian : strip poker**

**Jordan : YEAH BABY**

**Maia : Jordan ! seriously ? You want to see my friends naked?**

**Jordan: Only you, baby**

**Jace : That's a lie.**

**Sebastian : yep. A guy will never say no to seeing a girl naked**

**Magnus: Hell, I won't even say no to seeing a girl naked**

**Jordan: Thank you guys, that's helpful**

**Alec: WHAT ?!**

**Isabelle: Oh, big surprise, Magnus likes nakedness**

**Clary: yeah, seriously, Alec**

**Alec: ...**

**Sebastian: Alright, we're getting naked 2niitee**

**Clary: In your dreams, Verlac**

**Sebastian : Afraid you can't handle me, Morgenstern?**

**Clary: I think it's the other way around, Verlac**

**Jace : okay, okay, nobody's handling anyone okay?**

**Magnus: Jealousy aleeeerrtt *wut wut***

**Isabelle: please, we all know you and Clary are in luooovv**

**Clary: God, we are just friends**

**Jace: yeah, naked friends**

**Clary: JACE !**

**Isabelle: There's no such thing as a friendship between a guy and a girl**

**Clary: You and Simon are friends**

**Isabelle: That's different**

**Clary: How is it different?**

**Isabelle: It just is !**

**Maia: Guys, don't fight**

**Jace : ladies, ladies, there's enough of me for both**

**Magnus: they're not fighting over you, Rapunzel**

**Jace: Alec, I will kill your boyfriend in his sleep**

**Alec: You just try that, Toughstuff**

**Jace : I prefer to be called hotstuff**

**Sebastian: I need some hot stuff baby this eveniiinngg**

**Jordan: I need some hotstuff baby tonigghhtt**

**Jace: YEAH BABY**

**Magnus: I think you've been hanging around me a little too much**

**Sebastian : Yes**

**Jordan: No**

**Jace: Maybe so**

**Magnus: Next time you know, the girls will become lesbians**

**Sebastian : YEAH BABY**

**Maia: Isabelle, Clary, will you be my lesbian lovers?**

**Clary: Anything for you, my chocolate treat**

**Jordan: Hey ! That's my chocolate treat !**

**Isabelle: Is Kyle not satisfying you, sweetheart? Us girls know how to satisfy each other**

**Jordan: oh, shit**

**Sebastian : Can I watch?**

**Magnus: I think I speak on behalf of the whole group when I say : CAN WE TAPE YOU?**

**Alec: Magnus ..**

**Jace : HELL YEAH**

**Maia: oh,calm your penises**

**Sebastian : they were calm**

**Clary : yeah ,right **

**...**

* * *

**Review! May be updating again tonight ! With the party. Maybe thoughts on what you'd like to happen?**


	5. Fashion-Gods, Presents & Hot Naked Sex

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

_Around 8 p.m. (Written in third person)_

Clary had finally finished cleaning up around the house and putting away all of her mother's painting supplies and stained t-shirts and overalls. Artists were messy when caught in the process of creation. Her mother and Luke were not as wealthy as Valentine, her father , but they were rich enough. They even owned a pool. The living room was enourmous, with a big flat-screen TV which had a play-station connected to it that the boys used to hog the second they went through the door, and a large sound-system. They also had two big red leather couches and two armchairs for whenever they had many guests,which were, mainly , Clary's friends. Clary's house and Isabelle's had been their meeting spot for as long as they could remember.

Clary had been careful to remove all of the precious objects from the room, because the boys were known for getting pretty wild. Knowing them, they would come half drunk to the party. Fortunately, Clary had managed to talk Magnus and Izzy out of decorating the house, telling them that it was only a friendly ,chill gathering. The door bell rang and Clary headed to open the door. She was wearing a pair of white thin trousers with a red floral print and a plain mid-riff red t-shirt , with a long golden necklace with the Eiffel tower. She had even learnt to apply makeup in Paris, and now she was rocking a very subtle smokey make-up with a thin winged line , and blood-red lipstick. She knew Isabelle and Magnus would freak. They had been pestering her for almost two years to lose the boy-ish apperance ,and their wish had finally been granted.

When she opened the door, Isabelle released a deafening squeal and hugged her tightly.

"What did you bring me from Paris ?"she asked, releasing her and finally taking in her appearance. Her mouth fell open.

"Nice to see you too, Iz"Clary said.

"The fashion-Gods have listened to my prayers !" Magnus shrieked, mimicking a praying gesture.

"When did you.. oh my god, you actually got a tan" Isabelle said.

"Darling, do a piruette "Magnus said, twirling his finger. She did so, and they both clapped and exchanged glances. They both said at the same time:

"We approve"They nodded.

"Oh my god, what would I have done with my life without your approval?"she said, putting a hand over her heart.

"You would have wasted it, sweetheart"Magnus told her, getting inside the house with Izzy hot on his tail.

"Where are the others?" Clary asked, closing the door and going to join Isabelle and Magnus who were already sprawled on the couches.

"Went to get a-a-a-a-alcohooooll" Magnus chimed.

"Oh my God, they are going to get soo drunk, aren't they?"Clary grimaced.

"And so are we" Isabelle added, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Now, spill" Magnus said, gesturing towards Clary."Did lover boy's jaw fall when he saw you?"

"What do you mean, I didn't-"Clary began defending herself.

"Puh-lease, don't even bother. We know you saw him before seeing any of us. He was too cheerful yesterday"

"He seemed a bit surprised, that's it" Clary shrugged.

"Mhm.. mhmm" Magnus replied, his face in concentration.

"WHat?" Clary asked.

"Did you guys make-out ?" Isabelle asked, leaning closer to Clary.

"Whaatt?!" Clary shrieked."Of course not !"

"Uggh, I thought that after this God-forsaken summer he would declare his undying love to you" Magnus said, rolling his eyes.

"Jace doesn't love me"

"Puh-leaaasee, you have been in love with each-other since kindergarten"Isabelle added.

"We didn't know each other in kindergarten"Clary defended herself.

"It's a figure of speech"Isabelle, rolled her eyes, playing with her sleek hair.

"No, it's not" Clary grimaced.

The door rang again and she went to open it. The lovely boys were in the doorway, along with Maia and Simon and an enourmous amount of alcohol bottles.

"Claaaryy?" Maia asked, surprised."You look so good!" she complimented her, and gave her a hug.

"Yeah ,yeah, very nice, excuse us, coming through"Jordan said, totally unimpressed and got inside the house with Sebastian , Alec and Jace following him. Jace winked at her and her face turned into a tomato.

"Hi, Clary" Simon said shyly and also stepped in, going to take his usual place next to Iabelle.

Maia and Clary went to join them, Maia keeping an arm draped over Clary's shoulder.

"Well, I see you're really glad to see me ,boys" she told them while they were concentrating on pouring each other drinks.

"Aww, Morgenstern , you know we love you" Sebastian said, looking at Clary for the first time since he came."Daaaamn, girl, when did you get hot?" he asked her and came and hugged her.

"Sure, now you notice me, you sexist pig" she smacked his arm.

"Aww, I've always noticed you, baby " he wiggled his eyebrows, and Clary couldn't help but blush. Sebastian had been her friend for many years but she couldn't neglect the fact that he was extremely attractive.

"Sebastian, stahhpp itt, you're making Jacey-poo jealous "Magnus intervened.

"That's not true !"Jace defended himself.

"All this jibber-jabber is making me crazy ! Where are our presents ,Clary?" Isabelle asked, getting impacient and playing with Simon's glasses while he looked around the room like a blind mole.

"So, that's why you came "Clary scolded them.

"Of course, darling, you didn't think we came for your lovely charms" Magnus teased.

"Nothing for you, Mags !"Clary warned as she went upstairs to get the presents, followed by several cat-calls and whistling. She just gave them the finger.

As she struggled to get all the bags out of the room , the door opened and a tall , hefty figure came in. He smiled at her, his eyes glowing.

"Hey, Strawbs" he told her, coming closer.

"Hey, you" she said, hugging him tightly. He scraped his fingers over the bare skin on the small of her back and sent chills through her spine.

"I wanted to give you your birthday present"

"Is it a night of hot naked sex?"she asked, wiggling her brows.

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?" Jace said, slapping his forehead.

Clary laughed."Come on, Goldie, gimmie" she said, oustretching her palm. He placed in it a small light blue box with a white bow on top. She looked at the box and then at him, smiling excitedly. Jace began feeling nervous, wondering whether she would like it or not.

Clary opened the box slowly and found a golden wire necklace that said 'strawberry' on it. It was the most beautiful ,yet simple thing Clary had ever seen. She gasped,then looked up at him.

"Do you not like it? I knew you wouldn't like it, I can go get you something else. Maybe you could come with me, I knew I should have asked Isabelle for help"Jace began panicking.

"Jace , stop ! " she said, putting a hand over his mouth, her emerald eyes boring into his golden ones."I _love_ it. It's perfect. It has so much meaning that I actually feel like crying right now" she chuckled nervously. He was beaming with joy and he grabbed the necklace to place it around her neck. Clary turned around and he draped her hair to the side. She could feel his hot breath at the nape of her neck, making her shiver. He kissed her shoulder, the simplest of touches, yet it made her face burn.

"I'm glad you like it" he murmured, while Clary just nodded, unable to come up with a coherent answer.

"GUYS ! CAN'T YOU HAVE SEX ANOTHER DAY ? WE'RE WAITING HERE !"Magnus yelled from downstairs.

"I WANT MY PRESENT !" Isabelle shrieked.

Jace and Clary rolled their eyes and went downstairs with the bags.

**Tell me what you guys think ! **

**-Kisses**


	6. Kisses,Gay People and Throbbing Veins

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

_Written in third person_

After Clary gave them all their presents and they kissed and hugged her they went on with the party. They had turned on the music and it now blasted through the speakers, making the floor vibrate . The girls and Magnus were dancing in the living room and fooling around , while the rest were mixing drinks in the kitchen. Jace was desperately trying not to hit Sebastian.

"So, how hot does Morgenstern look ?"Sebastian inquired cheerfully, looking at Clary through the kitchen door.

"Too hot for you, Verlac" Jordan tried to annoy him.

"I'll take that as a challenge" Sebastian said."Isabelle looks pretty hot too"he added thoughtfully, right before Alec smacked him in the head.

"That's my sister. Eyes on the floor."

"Yeah, and Clary's off- limits ,too" Jace finally added, shooting daggers at Sebastian.

"Well, I don't see any boyfriends around here. Why is she off- limits, Lightwood?"

"Cause she's our friend. You don't mess with friends."Jace answered.

"Yeah, well, maybe-"Sebastian started, but Alec interrupted him."Jace is right. With the way you treat girls, you really should stay away from any of the girls in our group."

"Jace treats girls the same way as I do !"Sebastian defended himself.

"He doesn't hit on any of the girls in our group."Alec said in a serious tone.

"Yeah well that's because Maia is taken and Isabelle and Clary are like his sisters."

"I doubt he feels that way about Clary " Jordan said.

"What?!" Jace asked, his head snapping in Jordan's direction making him gulp.

"Nothing, nothing"

"That's right" Jace said, squinting his eyes at Jordan.

Magnus popped his head inside the kitchen.

"Hey, ladies, we were thinking of playing a friendly game of truth or dare. Come on " he beckoned with his hands.

The boys joined them in the living room and they all sat on the couches and armchairs. Jace hurried to sit next to Clary as he saw Sebastian was heading towards her. He shot Sebastian a glare and placed an arm protectively over Clary's shoulders. Sebastian gave Jace a smug smirk and averted his attention to Magnus who nodded in his direction. Jace thought they were acting peculiar.

"Anyway, because I am the oldest and the most awesome out of all of you, I will be the one to come up with the dares. You can ask each other whatever boring questions you want" Magnus said.

"What happens if we don't want to go through with a dare or answer a question?"Maia asked.

"You remove an item of clothing"Sebastian said.

"Brilliant !" Magnus chimed.

"Okay ,Simon, truth or dare?"Magnus asked.

"Um.. truth " he answered.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Jordan asked.

Simon blushed the brightest shade of red as his eyes nervously ran through the room , scanning the many pairs of eyes waiting for his answer.

"Um.. never ?"Simon answered, visibly flustered.

"OH MY GOD " Magnus squealed. "We will have to do something about that later."he warned."Now, moving on, Isabelle?"

"Truth " she answered proudly.

"You guys are so boring" Magnus complained as Alec placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Who would you rather shag?Simon .. or... Sebastian?"Maia asked, a mischievous smile on her face, knowing what Isabelle's answer would be. Simon's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Pas" Isabelle said, taking off a sock.

"Whooo, sexyyy" Sebastian cat-called , as Isabelle gave him the finger.

"Maia, truth or dare?"Magnus asked.

"Dare "

"That's my girl"Magnus winked at her."I dare you to.. kiss Isabelle"

"What ? Like.. where ?"

"On the lips, idiot"Magnus laughed.

"We wouldn't mind if you slipped her the tongue ,too" Sebastian intervened.

"In your dreams ,idiot" Isabelle scolded him.

Maia cupped Isabelle's face and placed her lips firmly to hers. The boys started whistling. Alec just rolled his eyes, while Jace tried not to look at his step sister kissing a girl, although in a different scenario, it would have been hot. After brushing their lips against each other slowly and sensually, Maia released Isabelle.

"Jordan, I'm leaving you"

"Yeah you are ,baby" Isabelle said flirtatiously.

"Does it mean that I can still watch?"

"No"Maia answered.

"You're mean" Jordan said, crossing his arms like an upset little boy.

"Jordan?" Magnus asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to run down the street and yell: I'm gay and I'm in love with Magnus"

"But.. there's.. people out there" Jordan said, horrified.

"Aww, scared, Kyle?"Jace teased.

Jordan got up from his seat and went outside with the others running right after him. He gave them an angry look and started running and yelling .

"I'M GAY ! I'M GAY AND I'M IN LOVE WITH MAGNUS !" he yelled, while running down the street, earning a few worried glances from the passer-bys.

"He actually did it"Magnus laughed uncontrollably.

"My man is brave" Maia said, proudly.

"And gay , apparently"Clary added.

They all went back inside after a few gay jokes and indecent proposals, moving on with their game.

"Oh, apparently it is my turn. So, dare me ,chicas and ninos" Magnus said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I dare you to give Maia a hickie" Clary said.

"Seems pretty simple"Magnus said as he went and placed his lips on Maia's neck, sucking on her skin.

"Oh yeah, baby, right there" Maia said as Jordan unglued Magnus from herimmediately. They all began laughing at him for his unnecessary, jealous reaction.

"Alec, sweetheart?"

"Truth"

"When was the last time you kissed a girl?"Clary asked.

"Umm.. two years ago"he answered, as the others just nodded.

"Clary, my favourite redhead. WHat's it gonna be,hotstuff?"

"Umm, dare" she said.

Magnus smiled mischieviously and began rubbing his hands together. Clary started to regret her decision as Jace eyed Magnus suspiciously.

"I dare you.. to kiss..." he said, looking around the room ."Sebastian for one whole minute. With tongue."

"Jesus, Magnus !" Clary shrieked, as Sebastian sat up, adjusting his clothes and clearing his throat."Bring it, Morgenstern". Jace gripped the arm of the couch, cussing to himself, without actually knowing why. He had always been protective of Clary, but this time, it felt differently.

"Oh shut up" Clary told him , as she went on her tiptoes to reach Sebastian. She barely reached his shoulder. Sebastian leaned in,uncomfortably.

"Damn, you're short " he said, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up.

"Daaaaamnnn"Isabelle cheered.

"Is this really necessary?" Jace asked.

"Jealous , Lightwood?"Jordan inquired.

"No, not at all" Jace defended himself, trying to look casual.

Clary, taken aback by Sebastian's forwardness,cupped his face and placed her lips to his, gently at first .It felt good kissing Sebastian, she thought. She had always wanted to do that, ever since she had a crush on him when she was twelve. But she never got to kiss him. His lips were softer than she had expected them to be, and they moved gently against hers. He brushed his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, as their tongues twirled lusciously around each other.

"Okay ,okay, that's enough, or you'll get this boy too excited with your 'I came from Paris ' french-kissing" Magnus said, as he noticed the vein on Jace's temple starting to throb.

"Not bad, Morgenstern"Sebastian smirked ,putting her down. She blushed and took her seat next to Jace who was squinting his eyes at her.

"What?" she whispered.

"Where did you learn how to kiss like that ?"

"Nowhere"

"Don't lie to me. I know you've only kissed me when you were 12. And you most certainly didn't kiss like that."Jace snapped,his tone very serious.

"Yeah, well, I'm not 12 anymore, Jace" she snapped as well, avoiding to answer him.

"Hey, hey ! Peanut butter and jelly, stop your lover's spat because we need to ask Rapunzel a very important question"Magnus intervened.

"Truth" Jace said.

"Who was your first kiss?" Isabelle asked.

"Clary."

"WHAAAATTTT?!" The others shrieked.

**Tell me what you think !I would have continued it but I wanted to give you guys something tonight, so, here it is !**

**-Kisses.**


	7. Are you breaking up with me ?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

**Thank you all for you lovely reviews! They mean the world to me !**

_Written in third person_

_Previously.._

_"Truth" Jace said._

_"Who was your first kiss?" Isabelle asked._

_"Clary."_

_"WHAAAATTTT?!" The others shrieked._

* * *

"You-you.." Clary started as she pointed her finger at him, visibly speechless.

"What, did you do it to her in her sleep or something?"Jordan asked, while stuffing his mouth with chips in a manner similar to a porcupine's way of eating.

"What?Were you lovers or something?"Maia asked.

"No, we weren't lovers " Jace grimaced.

"You-you lied to me !"Clary finally managed to say.

"Um.." Jace looked ar her with guilty eyes,hoping she could forgive him.

"No, don't look at me like that. We _never _lie to each other, Jace !"

"I'm sorry, Clary, I was 13 ! "

"Was everything you told me that day a lie?" she inquired, her voice visibly shaking.

Jace gulped and looked at her with wide-eyes. The room fell silent and the others were looking at them with many questions in their eyes.

"TELL ME, JACE WAYLAND-LIGHTWOOD OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR MY FURTHER ACTIONS!"she roared, as she began slapping him all-over. Jace just stood silent dodging her attempts of hurting him. Had the situation been different, he would have mocked her lack or strength.

Alec pealed Clary off Jace as she screamed profanities at him, and took her to the kitchen to give her something to drink.

"So, I guess we're not playing anymore, huh?"Sebastian asked nonchalantly, taking a sip from his drink. The others's heads snapped in his direction,a live-picture of the well-known expression:_ If looks could kill._

"Why is she so mad, anyway? It happened like.. 4 years ago" Jordan said, shrugging.

"She is mad because dumbass over here"Isabelle said, pointing at Jace."lied to her. And he is one of the persons she trusts most in the world."

"Plus, she's a hormonal teenager who clearly hasn't gotten any in Paris" Magnus added, sipping his drink elegantly.

Maia and Jordan desperately tried to stiffle their laughs, while Jace just stared at his feet. He always had a blank in his mind when it came to people being mad at him. He didn't know how to react.

"Look, princess Rapunzel" Magnus said, sitting next to Jace."We'll get her _reaaally_ drunk and she won't even remember why she was upset."

Clary came back in the room with Alec, calm and smilling. She had a drink in her hand and sat next to Sebastian who was sitting alone in an armchair. He felt like punching Sebastian's smirk off his face.

"Did you drug her?"Magnus whispered.

"I am fine. I just over-reacted, guys, everything's fine" Clary said, although she seemed a bit tipsy.

"Does that mean we're good? " Jace asked, hopefully.

"I don't talk to liars"Clary said, not looking at him.

"You're good"Magnus told Jace giving him the thumbs up. Jace picked up a pillow and threw it at his head.

"Should we move on with the game ?"Simon asked.

"I think Madonna here is right"Magnus said. "Sebastian?"

"I piiick... dare"

"Nice. I dare you to do a belly-button shot off one of the girls."Magnus said, smiling mischievously.

Sebastian turned towards Clary, batting his eyes at her. She was preparing to say no, but seeing Jace's angry expression she changed her mind. She got up and sprawled herself on the carpet. Sebastian poured tequila in her belly button, dusted salt on her abdomen, and placed a lemon in her mouth. She couldn't help but giggle .Sebastian expertly drank the tequila , licked the salt, then took the lemon out of her mouth, leaving Clary slightly nauseated from the myriad of sensation coursing through her body.

"Nice" Magnus clapped. "I couldn't have done it better myself!"

"Guys, let's order some pizza, I'm hungry"Isabelle complained.

"I could use some pizza, too"Simon said.

"Okay"Clary said and went to get her phone.

"Listen to me, Verlac, I don't know what game you're playing, but stay away from Clary."Jace growled.

"He's not interested in Clary ,you idiot."Magnus said.

"Then?"Jace asked.

"He's just messing with your head to get you to admit you have feelings for Clary."Maia chimed in.

"What?Romantic feelings?"Jace inquired,visibly shaken.

"You've been talking about her all summer and you've been miserable without her !"Isabelle said, trying to keep her voice down.

"And don't tell me you didn't get a little too excited when you saw her make-over."Magnus continued.

"Plus, you're so jealous and posessive you let no male near her"Jordan said.

Jace just listened to everyone, his eyes getting wider and wider.

"I'm.. I'm in love with Clary?" he asked.

"DUUUHHHH!" Magnus said.

"Why didn't you tell meee?"Jace shrieked.

"We thought you knew,dude" Sebastian said.

"Does this look like the face of someone who kneww?"Jace asked.

"Pizza will be here in half an hour."Clary said, walking into the room. They all looked pretty shocked,.Jace looked at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time."What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's dance a little !"Isabelle said, turning up the music and grabbing Clary to dance with her.

* * *

Clary ignored Jace for over two hours ,drinking, joking and playing games with the others. He felt completely overwhelmed by his sudden discovery, and couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same about him. He _had_ to talk to her. So , he threw her over his shoulder and took her outside the house. He put her down and sat on the steps, motioning for her to do the same. She complied .

"You've been ignoring me for two hours .This has to stop. I need to tell you something."Jace said.

"I need to tell you something ,too"

"Well, ladies first."

Clary took a deep breath and started figdeting her hands. Jace grabbed her hands and squeezed them."You can tell me anything"he said, comforting her.

"Okay, the truth is, I did over-react back there. The reason I did so, is because I've been hiding something from you,too"

Jace frowned."What?"

"You know.. you asked me where I learnt to kiss like that?"

"Yeah.."Jace nodded, scanning her face, wondering how he had never realised just how madly in love with her he was.

"My dad has a work friend in Paris and he's being transfered to our town, and his kid is going to go to our school. So, my father introduced us ,so I'd have someone to hang out with and so that he would know someone at the beginning of the school year."

"I don't understand.. what does this have to do with..." then realisation dawned upon him, the corners of his mouth twisting downward.

"I.. I have a boyfriend now." Clary said, as Jace let go of her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jace asked, his voice low .

"Because I didn't know how.. because I didn't know what it would do to us.." tears began forming at the corners of her eyes.

"What do you mean..?"

Clary grabbed his hand again squeezing it in her tiny palm, making Jace feel even more heart-broken."We are very close. And _I love you so much._But we can't be this close anymore."

"Are you.. breaking up with me or something?" Jace answered, visibly hurt.

"No.. I mean.. you can't come into my room anymore and sleep with me, or see me in my underwear , or be affectionate to me in public .Because.. I have a boyfriend now, and it wouldn't be fair to him.. "

"I never made you do that when I had a girlfriend.I still came to you, I still spent time with you !" Jace said, getting angry.

"That's because you were never serious about those girls !You never cared about them!"

"And you care about this guy?"His eyes were slightly glassy with anger, or maybe something else.

"Yes, I do"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes.." she whispered.

"Then, I'll stay out of the way. I mean, I do see you as a sister ,after all. I want what's best for you. Our relationship was kind of weird ,anyway, so..It's okay.I'm glad you told me."he said, getting up , his expression unreadable.

"Wait, didn't you want to tell me something?" Clary asked.

"Um, no.. I just wanted to tell that I'm sorry I lied to you.."

"Oh, it's okay" she said, scraping her arm against his unintentionally while she passed by him and inside the house. Jace sighed at the thought of her not touching him anymore.

**Thoughts ?**


	8. Painful flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

_Jace's POV_

After my wretched conversation with Clary I told her I was feeling sick and just went home. I couldn't face the others, knowing that they were well aware of my damned feelings for her. Damn you, feelings ! She had a _boyfriend. _My Strawberry had a boyfriend and now she wanted me out of her life. How have I been so blind as to not see what had been right in front of me all this time?Sure, being a shallow teenager, I started seeing her as a woman when she began wearing revealing clothes.I mean.. you love a girl so much, she is smart, funny, has a beautiful face, and then comes from Paris wearing barely anything?Obviously, you get a crush. But I knew this wasn't that. It had been a crush when I was 13, but now, I couldn't bear to see my Strawberry with someone else. And she's been with someone else the entire summer ! And she was in love ! I think this is God's way of punishing me for all the girls I've hurt.I haven't talked to her that much during the past two days, and she was starting to get very suspicious of my behaviour.I haven't seen the others that much either.I couldn't stand to see the looks of pity in their eyes.I told them that Clary had a boyfriend and forbade them to tell her that I was in love with her. If she was happy with what's -his-name , then I should be happy for her,too. Except I'm not. I'm miserable. And I miss her.

Her _boyfriend _is coming to town tomorrow, and thus begins my torture. This reminds me of the last time she shut me out of her life.I remember it clearly because I was never more scared in my whole existence. That's when I knew that I needed her more than she needed me. Of course, I never admitted that to her. However , she won't need me anymore. She'll call him to format her computer, she'll send him funny videos and her favorite songs, she'll watch movies and TV shows with him, and cook with him, and go out, and sleep with him. OH MY GOD. What if she has sex with him?What if she already has?Shit .Shit, fucking ,damn.

_Flashback (Ages 14,15)_

_Clary was my best friend and I enjoyed spending time with her so much, but I was a freshman now, and she was so small and was in the art club, which wasn't that cool. So,I started pretending I didn't see her when I was at school, and hung out with the popular kids instead of with her. After I hadn't responded to her waves and smiles a few times, and after showing up at her window only once a week , she began shutting me out. She wouldn't answer my texts, she wouldn't look at me at school, and she would close her window everynight and shut the drapes._

_I knew I had messed up.I had tried texting her a thousand times a day, even calling her, but she wouldn't answer. At school, whenever she saw me, she would go in the opposite direction. It went on like this for a month. I begged and blackmailed all of our friends to talk to her for me ,but they all knew I had been a jerk and refused to help me.I don't know why I was the only one desperate to be popular and accepted. Sebastian and Jordan still talked to Isabelle, Maia and Clary. Honestly, I felt like I was slowly losing all my friends. But the only one I was truly scared about was Clary.I was close to the boys , but not like to her. She knew everything about me, sometimes she knew me even better than I knew myself._

_So, one Saturday afternoon I worked up the courage to knock at her door. It was my last resort. Her mother, Jocelyn, opened the door._

_"Jace, I certainly haven't seen you in a while.." she said, surprised._

_"Yes well, Clary and I-"_

_"Are fighting, I know. Come in" she said, and I did so."She wouldn't tell me why she is upset with you,but I'm guessing you did something very bad. The only reason I'm letting you go see her right now is because she's been miserable. And by the look on your face the feeling is mutual . Now go upstairs and make it up to her. Or else, I'll personally make sure you never get anywhere near her. Nobody hurts my daughter and gets away with it. Do you understand?"_

_I gulped, slightly terrified. Clary 's mother had always been extremely kind to me, but I guess, all that goes away when you hurt a momma bear's cub.I thanked her and went upstairs.I knocked at Clary's door._

_"Mom, I am not hungry, nor thirsty, nor dead. So you can go away" Clary said, in a bored tone. I came in. She was sitting on her bed and got up the minute she saw me, her green eyes flickering with rage._

_"What are **you **doing here, Lightwood?" she spat hatefully._

_"I came here to talk to you.I haven't talked to you in a month ,Clary !"_

_"How odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you" she said, crossing her arms."Take a hint, Lightwood !We're done !"_

_"Clary, I am sorry, I made a mistake , you have to forgive me !"_

_"I **have **to forgive you? Why exactly **would I **forgive someone who is ashamed with me ? Huh? I am not just someone you can throw in a garbage bin when you're done with them, Jace ! I am a person with feelings! And you are a selfish bastard who only cares about being popular and hanging out with the sluts and jocks ! " her eyes were becoming glassy and I felt like punching myself seeing how badly I had hurt her.I was the biggest bastard on the planet.I swore that I would spend everyday making it up to her if she forgave me._

_"Clary , please, I was stupid ! You are right ! I was an idiot to think that popularity could be more important than you ! You are one of the most important persons in my life. I can't lose you. Please ! There must be something I can do !" I begged. For the first time in my life."Please, Strawberry.."_

_"Don't."she spat. "You have relinquished your right to call me that. Now it only reminds me of a time when I thought I mattered to you."_

_"But you do ! You do matter to me ! Why else would I be here, Clary ? " then she started crying. She cried so much I feared she would faint.I knew she had been keeping it bottled up inside her that whole month.I took her in my arms and sat her on the bed. She cried in my arms and told me how much she hated me, and all sorts of profanities, while hugging me tightly. I knew she loved me. And I knew that that would be the last time I ever hurt my Strawberry._

* * *

_Clary's flashback (Ages 15, 16)_

_Jace and I were watching **Friends**,our favourite TV show.I had my head on his chest and he was holding me tightly in his arms. He had begun smelling like a man, and I found it very endearing.I knew it was wrong feeling that way about my best friend. Besides , he could never return my feelings. He looked like a Greek God ,whereas I looked like the Ugly Duckling._

_"Jace?"_

_"Mmm?"he said, his eyes on the screen._

_"Do you think you could ever fall in love?Like Ross and Rachel?"_

_"I don't think love is for me, Strawberry.I'm just not that type of guy..Some people aren't made for that.I mean, the idea of being with only one person really scares me."he explained._

_"But.. you love me , don't you? And you spend a lot of time with me.." _

_"Yeah, but that's different. You're like my little sister" he said, kissing the crown of my head._

_"WHy? Are you confessing your undying love to me?" he chuckled._

_"God, no" I faked a laugh. And then I realised that I had to put my feelings for Jace in a little box, lock it, and throw away the key, if I knew what was best for me._

* * *

**Hope you guys understand more of the story now. Can't wait to hear your thoughts !**_  
_

**-Besos**


	9. Meet what's his name

**Disclaimer : I do not own TMI.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews!Also, I want to make clear the fact that Sebastian is not evil in this story, he does not have Jonathan's traits , he is actually Sebastian Verlac. Moreover, Clary's boyfriend is a swell guy as well. So she will only leave him if her feelings for Jace are stronger than the ones for him. Also, if you're wondering what I picture him like, he looks exactly like Dylan O'Brien from Teen Wolf. He 's a hottie, check him out if you don't know who he is !**

_Jace's POV_

So, what's his name arrived in town yesterday and I had to pretend that I was excited for Clary when she texted me fan-girling over the dude. Whatever .School starts tomorrow. That sucks. You know what sucks even more?Seeing Clary and Romeo in school everyday. Good thing I don't have classes with Clary because she's a sophomore and I'm a junior. We 're supposed to go out today to celebrate our last day of freedom and to meet what's his name. Actually, I really have no idea what his name is.I bet it sucks. I bet he sucks.

I grabbed my car keys and went outside the house. We were all driving to Taki's in my car and in Alec's. I was the lucky one who had to take Clary and her boyfriend, obviously because she thought I was still her good friend Jace who was totally okay with her relationship and didn't want to get in her pants .I haven't seen her since the party, which was three days ago.I managed to avoid her without raising any suspicion. Maybe I wasn't in love with her anymore, maybe it was just a one day thing. That happens, right? Ugh, who am I kidding?I'm a goner.

* * *

_Third person_

Jace walked outside of the house and was surprised to find everyone else waiting for him. He wondered how much time he had lost talking to himself like a lunatic. Getting lost in his own little world was a habit he had picked up from Clary. Although he was sure that the things going on in her pretty head were a lot more interesting and less depressing. He glared at all his friends for them to stop giving him worried looks as if he were a sick puppy. He hated having people feel pity for him. He 's had to deal with those kind of looks all the time since the death of his parents.

He scanned the crowd and rested his eyes on the red mane of curls. Clary was wearing a mid-riff gray cotton t-shirt, with a very short high-waisted white flowy cotton skirt , revealing a line of her skin, and a pair of red converse. It was the perfect combination between sexy and casual, she looked efortlessly beautiful. Her face had very little make-up on, but it outlined her features perfectly. He noticed the glowing gold of the necklace he gave her, around her neck. Good, at least she hadn't forgotten he existed yet. She came over to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, why?"he whispered back.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." On the contrary, Jace thought.

"I'm okay" he assured her. She smiled and lead him to a boy just as tall as him, with broad shoulders, silky light brown hair, big brown-eyes, full lips, and creamy-white skin. He had to admit, he hadn't expected to see a threat in the guy,but, he could see why Clary liked him.

"Jace, this is Dylan." Clary told him, pointing at the tall boy.

"Hello" Dylan said, in a very casual ,friendly manner, outstretching his hand to shake Jace's. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you !"he continued, flashing Jace a perfect teethy groaned inwardly.

Jace took his hand and squeezed, perhaps a bit too others were carefully watching Jace's reaction, expecting him to flip. Dylan knew that Jace was like a brother to Clary , so he expected him to give him scrutinizing looks and make sure he was the right guy for her. He had actually been quite nervous about meeting him.

"I wish I could say the same" Jace replied."Clary hasn't told me much about you, but it's nice to meet you too" Jace forced a smile, releasing his hand, while the others finalyy released their breaths.

"Well, we'll probably hang out a lot, so, we'll get to know each other eventually." Dylan said shrugging, while Clary just looked at the two of them like a proud mother that her two children were getting along.

Jace nodded and unlocked the car for them all to get in. Isabelle sat in the front seat next to him, and Jace couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Clary sat in the back with Dylan and Simon who seemed to be talking about Star Wars or The Avengers. Something geeky, anyway, Jace tought as he started the car. The others went into Alec's car and procedeed with gossiping about the whole situation to which only Clary seemed to be oblivious.

After a few minutes, the silence in Jace's car became insufferable, so Isabelle tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, Dylan, weren't you supposed to be french?" she asked him.

"Oh, I've lived in France with my dad for five years.I actually used to live down the street, very close to where you guys live. My dad never sold the house, so practically now, I've moved back home."he explained, politely.

Isabelle nodded, looking to pick his brain some more.

"So, how old are you?"she continued.

"Izzy, stop interogating him !" Clary admonished her, but Dylan squeezed her hand gently."It's okay. It's nice that she wants to know things about me." Clary smiled at him and nodded, while Isabelle began feeling very guilty for starting to actually like Dylan.

"I am 18. I'm a senior, like Alec and Magnus."

"Aren't you a little too old to be dating Clary?" Jace asked, trying to hide the hostility in his voice. Isabelle flashed him a warning glare.

"Um..Clary is very mature for her age. Besides , it's only two years .It's not that much" Dylan explained, without seeming to have taken offense.

"Yeah, Jace, it's not that much."Clary emphasized, her voice holding a warning tone that Jace knew too well. He knew he would get smacked in the head if he pushed Dylan too much. Clary was very protective of the people she cared about and apparently, she cared about Dylan.

"So, how long have you guys been dating?" Simon asked.

"Well , I think.. almost two months ?"Clary asked Dylan.

"Mhm" he nodded."Two months next week" he smiled , and she beamed at him. Jace kept stealing glances at them through the rear-view mirror and his hand tightened on the wheel each time.

They arrived at Taki's at the same time and went inside. Jace winced at the sight of Dylan's hand on the small of Clary's back, guiding her. SHe knew the place all too well, he used to bring her there all the time,she didn't need guidance, Jace thought. Ugh, it was going to be a long day, he sighed internally.

**I know, I know it's short but I've been very busy lately and I still wanted to give you guys something. So , here's your first glimpse of Clary's boyfriend. Tell me your thoughts or what you'd like to happen next. REVIEW!**


	10. Just once

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

_At Taki's (Clary's POV)_

We all sat down at the biggest booth they had, but it was still pretty crammed. I was squeezed between Dyland and Jace, and the others were looking at me pretty funny. Isabelle seemed worried, Magnus looked extremely amused, Alec looked concerned as well, Sebastian had his annoying smirk on, while Jordan and Maia were gossiping incessantly . The only one out of them that I couldn't read was Jace. Ever since I told him about Dylan he had acted very strangely. He hasn't texted me at all, he just answered the ones I gave him with short replies. I knew I told him that our relationship would have to change, but , I didn't want it to cease to exist. And he made it seem like that was what he wanted. Maybe he felt relieved that Dylan was my new occupation and he was glad that he was finally having some time for himself. I already missed him. He was next to me and I missed him. I could feel his thigh glued to mine, the scorching heat of his body, his maddening manly smell that made my body quiver , I could hear his even sweet breaths that always used to burn my skin. My hands itched to touch him but that was off the the table. On the other hand, there was Dylan, who was perfect for me. He was sweet, caring , he was insanely attractive, and most of all, he was serious about me, he wasn't fooling around. Over the years I have listened to countless of stories about Jace breaking girls' hearts ,and I tried to make him see that what he was doing was wrong, but he kept telling me that he didn't want relationships but he still had needs. That's when I knew that Jace was definitely the wrong guy to get involved with. Yes , he was sweet and caring with me , but he could never be able to have a real relationship. Besides, he's not attracted to me. Why the hell am I rambling about Jace again? I have managed to keep this myriad of emotions surrounding my relationship with him locked in that little box within me, and I wasn't going to open it now. It would be like opening up a can of worms.I had to focus on Dylan. He was the right guy for me and during the summer I actually managed to enjoy myself and forget about Jace. I'm okay when I'm not with him. But when I'm with him I just... I want to _touch him._

* * *

The whole lunch I could feel Jace's eyes setting my skin on fire.I avoided looking at him the entire time, and kept my body slightly angled towards Dylan, talking to him and playing with his hands. I enjoyed him, but I felt too aware of Jace's body pressed against mine. It made me feel so.. _uneasy,tingly, nervous, excited. _I knew that if I looked into his warm eyes , they would burn me like melted gold or hot lava.I couldn't handle him at the moment. I realised that hanging with both of them at the same time would be more difficult that I had thought.

The others acted as normal as ever, Jordan eating as much as all of us put together, Maia admonishing him for his table manners, Sebastian talking to Alec about cars , Magnus mocking Jace , although he had toned it down slightly, and Isabelle making poor Simon fluster and blush. He was so in love with her , it was obvious to anyone,but Isabelle didn't seem to believe me everytime I told her.

Still, so unlike him, Jace hadn't talked to me at all the whole time we were out. Not even on the car ride home. When we all said our goodbyes , he just nodded and went inside the house. I tried calling his cell afterwards but he didn't answer.

* * *

_Two weeks later.._

_Clary's POV_

It's been two weeks since I last hung out with Jace.I would see him at school, we would wave at each other and eat together as a group during lunch break, but that was about all. He hadn't called me to hang out, and I hadn't either, not knowing how to handle the whole situation. The whole gang went out two weekends in a row, but I didn't meet them. I went out alone with Dylan because I had decided I couldn't handle both of them in the same room.I just couldn't. I knew Jace had to be mad at me. Hell, even Isabelle was mad at me for not hanging out with them outside school for two weeks.I just told her that I was too in love with Dylan to share him. That was a blatant lie. I liked him, but I wasn't in love with him. I was still trying to avoid physical contact and heavy make-out sessions as much as possible , but I knew he won't put up with it for a long time . He was a man, after all. Everytime I would lie down in bed with him it would just feel.. off. Maybe because Jace was the only boy I had ever been that close with.. Now it just felt like we were miles apart. He acted differently, I acted differently. It was as if we didn't know how to be around each other anymore. I knew my reasons for acting like I did, but his reasons were a mystery to me.

_Third person_

It was Sunday evening when Clary came out of the bathroom wearing only a flimsy white camisole and a pair of purple panties. She had just showered and applied all sorts of creams and oils on her body, and now was struggling to put on her necklace from Jace. Ever since he gave it to her she only took it off when she showered. She gasped when she saw through the darkness in her room a slumped, hefty figure , sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Jace ?" she asked ,hesitantly. He nodded, but he didn't look at her , he was looking at the floor, his hands in his lap and his shoulder visibly slumped. He looked very unsettled."Are you okay?" she asked, getting closer to him , through the dark, trying to read him. He shook his head "no".

Clary stopped in front of him , towering over him only slightly and Jace lifted his eyes to look at her. They were sad, extremely sad, and Clary felt pain shoot through her like a blade, sending jolts through her entire body. She couldn't bear to see Jace hurt and she wanted to kill whoever had made him feel that way. She snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him, bringing his face to her chest. He nuzzled into her neck and hair, inhaling her delicious scent. He had missed her so much her mere smell burned hisnostrils. His body was tingling with excitement and his hands felt prickly when he touched her waist ,wrapping his arms around her tiny body, bringing her between his legs. He didn't trust himself to speak, and he couldn't let her go either. He listened to her soft little breaths that were becoming more close together, almost like pants. He felt the throbbing artery on her neck and pressed his lips gently to her skin, just wanting to taste her, to brush his lips over her smooth creamy skin. He felt Clary stiffen in his arms but she didn't move away from him. She kept her arms around his neck, his face burried in her neck.

Clary didn't know what to say or what to do. She felt miserable for seeing Jace so down, and she was glad that he had come to her. That he still knew that she would always be there for him no matter what. That she loved him sometimes more than she loved herself. She scraped her nose over the top of his curls, smelling him, inhaling the familiar smell of his shampoo, of his aftershave and his perfume, mixed with his own individual scent. If he weren't holding her so tightly she knew her knees would have given up. She felt nauseated, euphoric almost. She knew she had missed him, but she didn't know just how much. When he pressed his lips to her neck she felt her body ignite , the little box inside her erupting into flickering flames, letting her feelings for him run freely through her veins,to her heart, making it hammer loudly within her chest, that she was almost sure Jace could feel it too.

Jace moved one of his hands up her back,feathering his fingers over her spine, making Clary shiver noticeably.A spark of hope lit inside him, thinking that he might actually have an effect over her. He mingled his fingers with her hair, caressing it and stroking it , while keeping his face buried in her neck, not daring to look at her still. Clary leaned into his touch ,making a small whimpering sound in the back of her neck. Massaging her head and stroking her hair for some reason always made her feel extremely aroused, especially when Jace did it. But she never told him that. And he never touched her like _that. _His touches had always been innocent , brother-like and comforting. But this time, his touches were unsettling and disturbing, they made her insides quiver.

He noticed Clary's sudden shift in mood and saw his way in, to show her how he really felt about her. So he pressed his lips to her neck again, firmer this time, waiting for her reaction. She didn't stiffen this time, but grabbed his hair slightly, and not in the innocent playful way she used to, but in a passionate urging manner. Jace squeezed her waist slightly, and began peppering sweet kisses on her neck, behind her ear ,where he stopped to nibble at her earlobe, making her release the most delicious moan he had ever heard. He then began placing hot ,wet kisses, tracing his lips to her collarbone, while she fisted his hair and panted heavily.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, like she was going to faint, like she had died and went to heaven. She had never felt that way in her life. She didn't know why Jace was doing that to her, what kind of game he was playing , but she couldn't bring herself to care. She wanted to let go once. Just _once._

-To be continued-

**Soo, what do you guys want to happen ? Review ! Maybe , if you're persuasive enough, there will be another update today !**


	11. A tantalizing offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

**Thank you for your support ! 100 reviews !I am flattered, you guys ! Also, for those amongst you who read my other story , ****_Desperate Measures_****, I want to tell you that I will not be abandoning it ! I'm just experiecing a bit of writer's block when it comes to it, because mainly I've been focusing on this story lately.**

_Previously.._

_She felt like she couldn't breathe, like she was going to faint, like she had died and went to heaven. She had never felt that way in her life. She didn't know why Jace was doing that to her, what kind of game he was playing , but she couldn't bring herself to care. She wanted to let go once. Just __**once**._

* * *

_Written in third person_

Jace scraped the tips of his fingers over the length of Clary's thigh suddenly very aware of her naked state as she trembled under his touch. He finally lifted his eyes to meet hers .Her gaze was hungry, piercing, fierce, unlike he's ever seen her before. Her lips were slightly parted as she scanned his face. None of them dared to speak lest of breaking the spell they were under. Clary untangled her hand from his hair and cupped his face with both her hands, caressing him , as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch almost purring. She kissed his forehead, then traced her lips to his temples, then to his nose, to his cheeks, to his chin, slowly, tantalizingly. He opened his eyes again and leaned in to kiss her. She hesitated , not fully comprehending what he wanted to do, but she then realised and leaned in as well. They feathered their lips against each other, testing,unsure. Jace dug his fingers in Clary's hipbones, relishing in the feeling of her skin. They then started exchanged quick ,short kisses, pressing their lips more firmly, until Jace took Clary's bottom lip in his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it, making her moan and scratch his back through his t-shirt. She then licked his lips and Jace opened his mouth for her,letting her tongue glide slowly over his. As she began exploring his mouth ,their tongues mingling together harmoniously , Clary straddled his hips, making their cores meet, and Jace made a surprised sound at the back of his neck, almost like a growl. He started kneading the skin of her back, although he wanted to feel more of her, he wanted to feel all of her, but he wasn't sure how far Clary would actually let him go.

Clary's mind was a blur. She had never felt that way with Dylan. Sure, it felt nice , but with Jace it felt _insanely good, maddening, burning, scorching, torturous._She knew there was no going back, that their friendship had been compromised forever, but at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. The only thing she cared about and was aware of was Jace , and his hands on her body. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to touch her where she had never been touched , to make her less of a little girl and more of a woman. She felt good in Jace's arms, she felt safe. Although she knew she was anything but .She decided to stop thinking altogether.

She pushed Jace's shoulders and he fell backwards. He grabbed her thighs and scooted them so that they were both completely on the bed, her straddling his hips. He kept his hands in place, squeezing gently as he continued kissing her,tasting her, getting lost in all of her: her smooth skin, her soft pants ,her gentle moans, her hair draping around them like a curtain.

Then out of the blue , she stopped altogether and rolled off of him, panting heavily. He moved to touch her again but she stopped him.

"Don't" she breathed out, trying to even her inhales and exhales and failing miserably."Why are you doing this to me, Jace? Why now?" she asked him bitterly.

"What are you talking about?"he asked, hurt obvious in his voice. Clary kneeled on the bed, facing him, while he was still on his back, propped on his elbows. Her green eyes were glowing with rage and frustration.

"This!"she motioned between the two of them."You show up into my room in the middle of the night after avoiding me for two weeks -"

"You avoided me too !"

"No I -"

"Yes , you did ! And you know it ! " he got up into a sitting position.

"Is this a game to you?"she whispered, hurt."Am I just another conquest on your endless list ?"

"What ?!"he whisper-yelled."How could you ever think that ?! Do you not know that I love you? Have I not cherished you enough thoughout our friendship ?"

"You have always told me that I was nothing but a sister to you ! You forced me to lock away my feelings for you !Why are you doing this now? Is this because of Dylan ? Is it some weird male posessiveness thing?" she gestured incessantly with her hands, showing how nervous and infuriated she was .

"I thought that I only saw you as a sister , too ! But not anymore. And I didn't even know you had feelings for me ! You never told me !"

"Because I never thought someone like you could fall for someone like me ! This is so confusing.. Seriously , Jace, what's your game ?"she shoved him.

"There is no game, Clary . I love you !"

She frowned, eyeing him suspiciously."Then why did you kiss me ?"

"Because I love you.I already told you." he murmured , tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You've always loved me. Like a sister." she added, confused.

"Clary, I am _in love_ with you. I have been for a while. I just only realised it now. I was going to tell you this.. when you told me you had a boyfriend." he frowned.

"No. You can't be. You kept telling me that love wasn't for you. And I've seen what you do to girls. You play with their hearts. I don't want that."

"Clary, do you honestly believe I could ever hurt you?" he inquired gently.

"Maybe not intentionally. But you will. You've never stayed with one girl. And if this goes south, Jace , we're going to fight and grow apart. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"But it is clearly not only a friendship. I mean.. you love me ,too, right?" he asked, his voice slightly wavering.

"I always tell you that I love you"

"You know what I mean Clary ..."he murmured, kissing her shoulder. Clary squeezed her eyes shut and made a whimpering sound as if his touch was scalding her skin.

"I do. But this doesn't change anything. We can't be together because it will ruin what we have and I don't want to lose you. You've never been able to control your urges."

"Because I've never been in love before ! Clary, you have to give us a chance !"

"I can't. I will end up hurt."

"Clary.."Jace pleaded.

"I can only give us one night.I will give myself completely to you. To us. I've always wanted to, anyway. Do you want me ?"she asked, her voice steady and her gaze unwavering.

Jace inhaled sharply.

**Cliffhanger ! Tell me what you want to happen ! Will they ?Won't they ? REVIEW !**


	12. A thin line between love and hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

**Wow ! So many reviews ! I feel so overwhelmed ! Thank you !Also, while I was writing this chapter I was listening to _Sarah Blasko-Illusory light_ and it went really well with the chapter. You could try it !**

_Previously.._

_"I can only give us one night.I will give myself completely to you. To us. I've always wanted to, anyway. Do you want me ?"she asked, her voice steady and her gaze unwavering._

_Jace inhaled sharply._

* * *

He stared at her silently blinking rapidly with his mouth hanging open. Clary looked at him expectantly. He then grabbed her waist quickly and lied her down ,crushing his lips to hers, forcefully,demanding. Their tongues were fighting for dominance while their hands were all over each other. She pulled him between her legs, locking her ankles behind him. He groaned when she rubbed herself against his hard member. She felt surprised that she had gotten _Jace_ so excited. He ran his hands over her legs desperately, massaging, kneading , wanting to feel all of her. He kissed her neck lavishly, passionately , running his thumbs over her perky breasts, making her moan in pleasure. nd then he stopped, pinning Clary's arms above her head ,holding her wrists with one hand .

"Yes, I do want you."he breathed out hotly against her lips."But do you honestly think that I could have you for myself and then give you back to _him?_ Do you think I could ever get enough of you?I don't want you for one night ,Clary. I want you every night."he explained, while caressing her face with his free hand.

Clary was panting heavily and Jace tried not to look at the appealing rise and fall of her chest."You want me for how long? A week? A month? " she managed to ask.

"I want you _for good._" he assured her.

"You're just saying that because you can't have me for yourself. The minute I break up with Dylan you will get bored."

"When have I ever gotten bored of you, Clary? Are you listening to yourself ?" he whisper-yelled.

"It's different if we become involved romantically too."

"I hate to break it to you, but what we've been doing for the last half hour didn't seem like brother-sister bonding to me." he spat , getting irritated. She just remained silent.

He sighed and let go of her hands, getting off the bed."I know you love me I know that you want me. And we could be great together ,Clary. And I'm going to make you see that.I'm going to fight for you."he warned, heading towards the window .

Clary got up and scurried after him, grabbing his shirt in her tiny fists."Jace, please don't do that. I don't want to lose you ! Please , don't do this to me , please !" she whimpered.

"Clary, I want to give myself completely to you and you're telling me that you're going to lose me?"

"Yes. Because it won't last and I will lose you as a friend, too. And I can't bear to lose you ,Jace. You are too important and I love you too much. Please, let it go.." she whispered, burrying her face in his chest,fawning on him like a kitten . He stroked her head affectionately,heaving .

"Why can't you just trust me, Strawberry?" he murmured."This kind of stuff never felt right for me before. But now it does. When I'm with you ,it's unlike anything I've ever experienced. Because you are so special to me. And you can't expect me to just stand by while be holds these hands"he kissed her hands"and kisses these lips of yours"he pressed her lips gently to hers " and holds you in his arms"he kissed her shoulder. "You just can't expect me to do that." Clary started sobbing and weeping, unable to look at him.

"No, why are you crying ?" he asked, cupping her face.

"Because I want to believe you._So much_." she continued sobbing greatly, squeezing her eyes from which tears began streaking her face.

"Then do." he whispered.

She shook her head."Clary, if you're worried about losing me as a friend you already have. I can't be just your friend anymore. And I can't hang out around you and around him and pretend that I don't love you. That I don't want you just for myself. That I don't want to punch him everytime he touches you."

Clary's eyes widened and she leaped at him, wrapping her legs around him and burrying her face in the crook of his neck, staining his shirt with tears."No, no,no you can't leave me ,Jace. Please , I need you, don't do this to me. I need you in my life." she started to desperately kiss his entire face and his lips ,to get him to change his mind. He whimpered against her scorching lips, squeezing his eyes shut.

"And I need you in mine, Clary. As my other half. And until you realise that we are meant for each other I will stay out of your life. Because I can't bear to be just your friend , I just can't."he tried to peal her off him , but she wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him.

"Why do you wish to hurt me ,Jace?" she fisted his shirt.

"I don't. It hurts me to hurt you. But you give me no other choice."

"Is this what you call fighting for me?Abandoning me ?" she got off of him.

"Yes! To make you see that even when you're with him you will still miss _me _and want _me_!"

"So this is it?We're not friends anymore?"she asked.

"Yes. We're not friends anymore because someone is too stubborn to become my girlfriend and take me seriously."

"How can I take you seriously when you've never taken anyone seriously in your whole life ?"

"And I want to start with you !"She remained silent.

"I hope it doesn't take you too long to realise you don't belong with that dude. Hope you enjoy your time without me." he said, putting one leg out the window.

"I never wanted time without you ! I want you to be my friend !"

"I can't anymore, Clary ! I will not pretend I don't have feelings for you and I will not let you pretend either."

"Is this your way of punishing me for rejecting you ?"

"Believe me. This hurts me more than it hurts you."

"I seriously doubt that."she spat, her arms crossed.

"Goodbye, Clary."he said, getting out the window and onto the tree.

"I hate you , Jace ! You're a selfish , selfish boy ! I hate you!" she yelled at him, shutting her window and pulling the drapes.

**Upss, Clary's kind of a bitch, isn't she ? Poor Jace :(. Also, what would you like to happen next ? Tell me in the reviews or PM me !**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Evil plotting

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

**I love hearing your opinions ! Tell me what you think Jace or Clary should do ! Or even the others!Review or PM me .**

_Written in third person_

Clary had tried to talk to Jace the entire next week but he just wouldn't give up. Whenever she called, it went straight to voicemail, whenever she texted he wouldn't reply. When they would all meet for lunch , she would say _hi_ to him and he would just nod in her direction. She even tried going to his place , but Isabelle told her he wasn't home. She knew he had made her lie and probably blackmailed her with whatever dirt he had on her, so Clary didn't get upset with her. She even debated showing up at his window. He had to let her in, right? But she was terrified of heights, she had never climbed the tree to his room. She hated what he was doing to her, and didn't quite understand how ignoring her meant fighting for her. He probably wanted her to get all worked up and angry and think all day about ways to get him to talk to her. Which basically meant that she would think about him all day, every day. That sneaky bastard. He knew exactly what he was doing. Today was Saturday and she decided it was time to call for reinforcements.

Twenty minutes later her doorbell rang and she opened the door to find just the right persons for the task.

"Why so blue, buttercup?"Magnus asked getting inside, with Isabelle following him.

"Let's go to my room."Clary said.

"Uuu, this is serious" Isabelle chimed.

They all went upstairs and closed the door. After Jace, Isabelle and Magnus were her closest confidants , they knew everything about her , except the secrets involving her relationship with Jace. They knew they were close, just not how close .Magnus sat nonchalantly on a flappy pear-shaped chair , while Isabelle sprawled herself on Clary's bed.

"So, what's the emergency? Your text said : S.O.S ." Isabelle said. They would always text each other that whenever one of them was in trouble and they would hurry to that person's house as soon as possible.

"Did you pop your cherry?"Magnus asked , his mouth hanging open.

"WHAT? No !"Clary defended herself."I don't .. I don't want to do that with Dylan."

"Mhmm.. mhmmm" Magnus murmured, rubbing his chin and eyeing her suspiciously."Because you have the hots for Rapunzel."

She blushed. "Yeah.. well, you kind of don't know the whole story with me and Jace"

"What ?!You've been hiding stuff from us ?" Isabelle asked, shocked.

"The fewer people knew, the better !" Clary defended herself .

"Spill, Ariel . Or we will have no choice but to kill you." Magnus threatened.

Clary took a deep breath and started telling them everything. She told them how Jace had been coming to her room since she was twelve, how they would sleep together , cuddling, how she had had a crush on him from age 15 to 16 , and how she thought she had gotten over him that summer, how Jace had tortured her with endless stories about how he was interested in anyone but her. She finished with the events from the previous Sunday when Jace had showed up in her room.

By the time she was finished, both Isabelle's and Magnus' mouths were hanging open.

"Oh my god. I knew you guys were close, but not this close !"Isabelle shrieked.

"And remind me again why you're not with him" Magnus said.

"Because Jace is a player. This is what he does. He chases after girls."

"Clary, he's never been this way with a girl and you know that" Isabelle admonished her.

"I knew he was in love with you even before he knew it. Clary. I'm going to be serious for a few minutes. This rarely happens, so take advantage of my words of wisdom. Rapun- Jace has been so so bored without you all summer and kept briging you up in every single conversation and texting you. Now tell me if that's how he usually acts with girls"

"It isn't but, guys, this is Jace !You can't actually tell me that I should take him seriously!"

"I do think you should take him seriously but-" Magnus started.

"But the bastard has tortured you for a year and made you think you wouldn't stand a chance with him. "Isabelle continued.

"Aaaand , I think you should have some fun at first. Make him pay. For ignoring you for one week and for having pined over him for a year while he screwed the whole school." Magnus added.

"But , he is Jace ! He will get bored with me after a few weeks . I'm nothing like the girls he used to date.I'm not sexy and popular and SEXY. Jace has been with endless girls.. I don't even.. I mean.. I don't.." she pulled at her hair."God, this is so frustrating !"

"Clary , Jace has never been in love before. He is with you. You have to believe us as your friends. We wouldn't lie to you. Yes, he's an idiot. Yes, he's fooled around with many girls. But he _adores _you. He's adored you all these years. It was inevitable for him to become attracted to you and then be insanely in love with you. Because , Clary , you _are _sexy. You just need to learn how to use your sexyness to your advantage. I don't think Jace could ever hurt you. And now that I know your whole history, I am completely sure that he loves you to bits." Isabelle tried to convince her.

"Goldie locks is an idiot. But he's always been _your _idiot. Honestly, I always knew you guys would end up together. So , stop cockblocking yourself ! Get some action ! You deserve it ! But please make him beg for it ! Please !" Magnus continued.

Clary nodded, smiling mischievously.

"Okay, so.. you guys are saying that I should become his girlfriend because we're oh-so in love with each other, which we are , but that I should play with him a bit beforehand ?What if he gets pissed and doesn't want me anymore?"

"Oh puh-lease. He's going to want you even more. That's what he's always loved about you. That you're feisty and that you made him work in order to get close to you. You've always called him on his bullshit. " Magnus assured her.

"But.. I don't know.. I mean.. what do you guys have in mind ?"

"First things first ,honey." Isabelle said, handing her her phone."You need to break up with Dylan." Clary looked at her with worried eyes.

"You weren't being fair with him anyway. You're too head over heels for Golden boy and he wasn't getting anywhere near your goods. SO you might as well let him get on with his life."

"Okay , I'll see him today .." Clary said. "Do I tell Jace ?"

"Let him sulk a little bit longer. He deserves it" Magnus said.

"Okay, so after I break up with Dylan , what do I do ? How do I 'play' with Jace ?"

"We're going to have so much fun." Isabelle said , while her and Magnus smiled wickedly, their evil brains plotting against Jace.

**Soooo, tell me ! How do you guys think Clary should torture Jace for having been a man-whore and not noticing her all those years ? I NEED your suggestions ! Best ones get picked and go into the story ! Tell me in the reviews or PM me .**


	14. Something new and something blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

**Thank your for your feedback !**

After Magnus and Isabelle had left her house Clary called Dylan to meet her .When she told him she wanted to break up he didn't seem surprised at all. He told her he had noticed the way she looked at Jace from the first time they all hung out. Clary was very relieved to see that Dylan wasn't upset with her and didn't hold a grudge. He also told her that they had a nice summer together and that was it.

The whole Sunday Clary's fingers itched to call Jace and tell him,or to even just text him to see what he was doing. But it was time for her to punish him. Seeing that Clary hadn't said a word all day made Jace worry that she might have had enough and he might have pushed it too far. Also , Isabelle kept giving him very weird looks.

Monday he couldn't wait for lunch to come to see her. He hadn't seen her all week-end and he felt like he was going crazy. Sure, he would look through the window and sometimes catch a glimpse of her in her room, sitting on the bed , or at her desk, but that was it. Lunch was the highlight of his day, although it was painful at the same time , because she would be with him.

Jace was surprised to see Clary approaching their usual table without Dylan, talking excitedly with Isabelle and Magnus. It almost felt like deja vu. Clary was wearing a black high-waisted short pencil skirt with a white t-shirt tucked inside of it , sexy black thigh-high socks and a pair of red converse. As usual , she was the perfect combination between hot and casual. She sat next to Jace , but didn't say hi to him that time. He felt his heart jump a little at her proximity. His eyes ran to her legs , where her skirt had hiked up , revealing more of her creamy skin. Isabelle smiled mischieviously seeing Jace gulp next to Clary and shift uncomfortably.

"Clary, where's your boy toy ?" Maia asked.

"Why, are you interested? " Jordan admonished her, slitting his eyes at her.

"Don't be silly. He's off-limits. He's Clary's ."

"Oh but, were it differently you would be all 'mother , may I ?' , huh?" Jordan continued.

"Guys, stop fighting" Clary laughed.

"Actually, Maia" Magnus intervened "You can go after him. Cause Clary set him free"

"What ?! You guys broke up? " Maia asked.

"Uuu, was he bad in the sack?" Sebastian asked , while Jace just stared at Clary wide-eyed. She didn't even look at him, freezing him out , just like he did to her. Isabelle was trying with all her might not to roll on the floor of the cafeteria with laughter .

"I wouldn't know that . I haven't tried him" Clary laughed, ignoring Jace's eyes boring into her skin, trying to make her look at him.

"Seriously ? You let all _that _ go to waste ?" Maia asked, her mouth hanging open. Jordan was fuming next to her .

"He's right over there "Jordan said, pointing towards Dylan who was sitting at a table with some boys."Go ask him out." he continued, crossing his arms.

"Jordan, you know I only have eyes for you." Maia said, touching his arm.

"Don't touch me right now, Maia" Jordan spat , getting up from the table ."And don't come after me , either." he added, leaving. Maia stared after him in disbelief and then turned to the others , a shocked expression on her face.

"Why do you always do that , Maia ? You know how posessive he is " Alec told her , feeling sorry for his friend.

"But he knows I'm joking !"

"I don't think he does ." Clary said.

"Yeah, guys get pretty angry when the girls they love want someone else, or pretend to want them." Jace said.

"Yeah , well maybe _guys_ shouldn't do the same thing and then be offended when it happens to them."Clary spat, looking straight ahead, not at him.

Jace turned her towards him by grabbing her arm."When have I ever done that ?" he spat.

"I'm sorry , weren't we talking about relationships in general?"Clary asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Clary .."Jace growled , still holding her arm, while the others tried to ignore their little lover's spat.

"Do us all a favor, and get a room." Sebastian said and Clary threw a fry at his head. The bell rang and Clary got up from the table quickly, looking to lose Jace in the crowd of hurried teenagers and she succeded.

What she didn't expect was to see him next to the door of her class at break. He grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her in the janitor's closet.

"Seriously, Jace ? Pretty cliche ,don't you think? "

"I don't care." he said, shifting uncomfortably, Clary's strong feminine smell tickling his nostrils. The closet was very small, so their chests were almost pressed together. It took all his strength not to devour her right then and there.

"Well? How come you're talking to me now ? Isn't it difficult and it hurts you more than it hurts me and bla bla ?" Clary asked, crossing her arms. It was then that she realised how angry she actually was at him for ignoring her .

"You broke up with Dylan."

"I didn't do it for you, don't flatter yourself. I did it for him."

"For him?" he asked , incredulously.

"I wasn't being fair to him."

"Because you love me." Jace smirked.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. I am very mad at your for abandoning me a whole week." she tried to resist his gorgeous smile and his smell that invaded that small space and made her want to lick him all over, just to taste his skin. She gulped and his smile grew even wider, backing her up against the wall, pressing his chest to hers. He inhaled deeply, taking her in. His hot breath made Clary shiver .

"Oh, but it worked. You broke up with him." he murmured ,tracing his scalding hot lips over her jaw. Clary inhaled a sharp breath. How was she going to mess with him when his proximity made her want to take off her panties and spread her legs wide ?

"As I said, I didn't do it for you. And it doesn't mean I'm going to be with you now." she managed to say with a steady voice, despite the fact that Jace had started to caress her milky soft thighs , a small growl leaving his lips.

"I love you, Clary." he told her , his honey eyes melting into hers, full of sincerity , his voice hoarse and unsteady. She gasped. She couldn't be so cruel to him. He was her Jace.

Her breathing turned into ragged pants, her eyes unable to leave his piercing stare that she knew could see deep into her soul. There was no point lying to him."I love you, too you big idiot." she told him and he crushed his lips to her , releasing all of the frustration that had built up within him that week when all he could think about had been holding her and touching her everywhere. He had never wanted anything so much in his life. He heard her whimper faintly , bringing forth the animal within him. He grabbed her thighs firmly and wrapped her legs around his waist , bucking into her slightly , making her moan. Her lips became even more fierce against his, rough, insatiable. She was a fireball. He chuckled inwardly . Her hands reached for the hem of his shirt and she placed them on the bare skin of his back, caressing , scratching and kneading , making Jace shiver in pleasure. He began rubbing against her and bucking unconsciously in sync with their kissing. The only thing separating Clary's core of Jace's rough jeans was a pair of flimsy cotton panties. Therefore, she could feel _everything._ She felt too much. A wave of new, unknown sensations was splashing over her as she ,despite herself , grabbed Jace's bum, making him grunt. She didn't even realise she had started moaning incessantly , while Jace was kissing her neck hungrily , his hands stroking the smooth skin of her legs. She felt overwhelmed by the heat gathering between her legs , making her grind against Jace as well, instinctually. Her mind was a blur , her whole body felt as if it was on fire, and still not hot enough.

"Oh , God, Jace .." she moaned, and Jace realised that Clary had no idea what was happening to her right there in the janitor's closet. He slipped one hand between them, touching her damp panties. "What.. what are you doing ?" she managed to say, her eyes wide .

"Trust me . " Jace murmured against her lips, as he slid his tongue in her mouth and his hand in her panties, rubbing her sensitive clit. Clary felt like she was going to explode. SHe couldn't believe she was letting Jace do all those dirty things to her at school , where they could get caught any minute. BUt she couldn't unglue herself from him. She never wanted to unglue herself from him . She had no idea what he was doing with his hand but it felt _amazing. _She could feel the pressure building between her legs , the unbearable heat. She sucked hard on Jace's neck in order to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs when she finally reached her peak. She clawed at Jace , holding onto to his shoulders, not trusting her shaky legs. Jace kissed her forehead and brushed the damp strands off it. His eyes were still dark and hungry, but loving at the same time. Clary gave him a confused look."Did I.. did I just .. ?" he nodded. "You just had your first orgasm in the janitor's closet." he chuckled. Clary gasped."You prick !"she smacked him on the chest ."Oh, and I think both our classes started already."

"I don't have any more classes. I'm done." she breathed out , trying to regain her composure."Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked, caressing her face and kissing her burning swollen lips. SHe nodded, as she got off him and tried to adjust her clothes."This doesn't count. I'm still not your girlfriend." she told him, trying to seem upset but failing miserably.

Jace laughed , squinting his eyes at her flirtatiously."SO you do that with all the boys, huh?" he joked.

"You pig ! " she gasped and smacked him on the arm.

"Why are you not my girfriend?" he asked, as they both got out of the closet slowly and ran to his car.

"Didn't you have class?"she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm skipping. I was late anyway and someone has to take you home. Your _boyfriend._"

"My _friend._" Clary teased, getting into his car."You're being punished."

"By letting me feel you up in the janitor's closet?" he laughed, starting the car.

"As I clearly remember" she started, looking at his still hard member under his jeans."Only one of us got to come." she said , innocently.

"Touche. You are evil, Strawberry. And mean. And cruel." he pouted.

"As if you didn't know me" she laughed.

"So.. are you my girlfriend or not?"

"I'm still debating it ."

"Can I come over tonight?" he asked, interlocking his fingers with hers.

"I'll think about it." she chimed and he growled.

"You are impossible." he complained.

"I know." she beamed at him.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Stubborn hot-heads

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews ! ****NO,I WILL NOT BE ABANDONING ANY OF MY STORIES!**** I've been swamped with my exams up until last week , so now we're back on schedule , one or two updates per week, so , stay tuned !**

_Jace's POV_

Stubborn. So _damn _stubborn. Of all the girls, I had to fall in love with the most hot-headed, fiery and mulish of them all. I kept pestering her the whole way home about being my _official _ girlfriend, mine and no one else's, but she was determined on making my head explode. And after what had just happened between us.._Shit. _I wanted _more. _So much more. I mean, seriously , you let me get you off and then tell me you're still not my girlfriend? If _that_ didn't convince you I'm an excellent boyfriend, then I don't know what will. When I went to kiss her goodbye on the lips, she turned her cheek and I brushed it lightly, not feigning my disappointment at all. It was like a smack in the face. She wanted me to fight, she wanted to know that I was serious about all this. How could I not be ? She knew she had always been my world , for 10 years to be exact.

I stayed in my room doing absolutely nothing productive for several hours, waiting for the sun to set , so the darkness would provide the perfect environment for me to sneak into her room. But I'm not sure she'd actually allow me to. She had been so indecisive lately , it was driving me fucking insane. I sat at my desk pretending to be doing something on my laptop, when actually I was stealing glances at her bedroom window every two minutes.

The night was awfully silent, apart from the soft rustle of leaves and distant echoing barks coming from stray dogs. The moon cast shadows all over the wall of Clary's house. No light emanated from her room as if she wasn't I listened carefully I could almost always hear her rummaging through her room, our even singing, but not tonight.I almost felt nervous.

The, the lights went on and I could see her walking towards her bed , taking off her clothes wearily. She grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head ,slowly, revealing the creamy skin of her abdomen , her ribs , and then a dark purple bra .She took a pin out of her hair and let it hang loosely down her smooth back, the tips of her red mane tickling her skin .I knew I was staring like a creep, most probably with my mouth hanging open , but I couldn't help myself. I was just so _drawn _to her. She rolled her jeans down and slowly stepped out of them , and now I could see her small matching panties. If I closed my eyes , I could almost feel her soft, delicate skin under my calloused fingertips, smell her distinctively enthicing scent . Everything about her invited me in : her hair , her face, her lines. What shot me out of my perverted fantasies was seeing Clary standing at her window only in her underwear , her hands on her hips, her eyes squinted angrily at me. God, I wanted to ravage her. She had caught me staring shamelessly. I gave her a cocky smirk and wiggled my brows at her. She flipped me the bird and drew the curtains . I was left looking at the thick patterned fabric , through which you couldn't see a thing.I felt the tingly vibration of my phone, pulled it out and looked at the screen: _Text from Strawberry._

**You better not call me at night and breathe heavily through the phone. Cause I _will_ throw something at your window. Pervie Perverson.**

_Chill, Strawberry, I've seen you in your underwear before .What's gotten you so tense? Perhaps some sexual frustration from wanting to jump my gorgeous bones?I can't blame you, after today.._

**Yes, you have, but with my permission, you creep ! And calm your tits, it wasn't that great.**

What the actual hell? It wasn't that great ?! I can't believe she said that ! I've been thinking about her all day, and about what had happened and now she's telling me it didn't mean anything to her?Way to hurt my feelings, Strawberry.I knew she wanted to tease me, but that was just mean. So she just.. faked it? .God. She _faked _it? I feel like I'm about to retch.

_It's good to know you feel that way. Thanks . Fyi , nobody appreciates it when you fake it. Just a friendly advice for when you decide to go all hot and heavy with your next boyfriend. Someone who can satisfy you better than me, apparently. _I replied, feeling the sudden urge to throw my phone through the window. The one girl I cared about, wasn't impressed by me at all. I guess I deserved it somehow.

**What ?! I didn't fake anything !And what do you mean by _next boyfriend ?_Are you chickening out already ?**

_Whatever , Clary. Stop lying to me. I got the message. I'll be out of your hair._

**What the F , Jace ?! What are you talking about? I'm not lying to you !**

I tossed my phone on the desk and went and lied on my bed , not wanting to talk to her anymore. Being in love sucked. You are so vulnerable when you're in love. You're basically giving someone power over to hurt you deeply with just the smallest words. Like finding out that a moment you've been obsessing about a whole day didn't mean shit to the other person. Which meant you didn't mean shit to them. Which meant you're basically screwed. I felt like Clary had taken my heart, cupped it in her tiny ,beautiful hands and then squeezed firmly, breaking it into a thousand shreds. And then she stomped on my pride as a man , wearing high-heeled boots. I sighed , hearing the constant buzzing of my phone.

**21:30 - Jace ! Talk to me ! You know I didn't mean it like that ! You're just so damn cocky !I had to shut your mouth!**

**21:45 -Jace ! I swear to God, if you don't answer me , I'll throw rocks at your window !**

**22:00 -You're not shutting me out again , you jerk !**

**22:05 -Jonathan Christopher Wayland Lightwood !**

**22:20 -Ugh. Whatever.**

**22: 45 -I hate you!**

I scrolled down through her messages and decided to go to sleep. Talking to her was pointless. She should know better than to say stuff like that to me. She knew how proud I was.

* * *

_Clary's POV_

_Stupid._Stupid , stupid , stupid. That was _Jace. _How much of an idiot could I possibly be to say something like that to him? That it wasn't _great?_No, it hadn't been great ! It had been undescribably awesome !I couldn't stop thinking about his damn hands all over my body the entire day. And now he was pissed, seriously pissed. I offended his skills , which had always been a big deal to him..God , I can't go to sleep now . What do I do? Think, Clary,_think._

I paced around my room, pulling nervously at my hair. My eyes roamed over the completely useless objects in my room at the moment. I needed to see him. I couldn't exactly go knock at his door at eleven p.m. and wake the whole house. My only option was.. the window. But I was terrified of heights. _T__errified. _Jace had tried numerous times to get me to climb the tree but I just couldn't, I never could. No, this was crazy . I would fall on my head and die.I would seriously die. Coffin with a bow on top.I opened the window and cold air whooshed through my hair.I gulped, eyeing the stirdiest branches carefully.I put some sneakers on and stepped out the window and tried to steady myself on a branch. I tried to remember the way Jace did ot. It was not a big distance from my house to his at all, but it seemed like miles to me at the moment. I grabbed firmly at some branches above my head and started pacing carefully, trying as much as possible not to focus on the height. If I were to make it out alive, I would surely kill him. My heart was racing , my pulse throbbing hard at my temples. I could feel my throat closing up, my mouth dry and my palm extremely damp. The adrenaline and fear coursing through my veins were overwhelming. WIthout realising it , I had gotten to Jace's windowsill and sat on it , trying to regain my composure, panting heavily. I knocked on his window , a little too hard. He immediately jumped out of his bed and looked around the room, his hair tousled and his eyes alert. He then spotted me at the window and strode towards it, opening it and grabbing me by my waist. He immediately pulled me inside , studying me with wide, scared eyes, making sure I was okay .

"Are you insane?!" he whisper-yelled."You..you could have fallen off !You could have gotten seriously hurt !"

"Well, my stubborn boyfriend wouldn't answer my texts or phone calls. I had to come do this"I replied, pulling hard at his hair, making him yelp.

"Ow, ow"he complained, trying to disentangle my hand from his hair."I'm your boyfriend now?I thought today wasn't that great."I rolled my eyes, let go of his hair and smacked him over his chest and arms."And you believed me , you big idiot ?" I continued hitting him until he had enough and grabbed me firmly by my wrists , smashing me involuntarily into his hard chest. His eyes were black, dark as night , boring into my soul.I couldn't move , I couldn't speak. His gaze wasn't playful, it was serious, scorching, almost frightening. The way he looked at me made my skin crawl in fear , excitement and anticipation. My breath caught , as I started at him with my mouth agape.

"Jace.."I managed to whimper helplessly, lost in his fierce , predatory eyes. He then closed the distance and pressed his delicious , warm lips to mine.

-To be continued-

**Please review ! Tell me what you think and what you'd like to happen next !By the way, tomorrow's my birthday ! SSOOO, Happy Birthday to meee ! **

**-Kisses!**


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey , guys! I am sorry it's been so long. The thing is I'm experience a severe case of writer's block when it comes to this story. So I'm telling you that I am going to stop updating it for a while, until I get some ideas.I am not giving up entirely on this story ! Just taking a break because I honestly don't know what I want to happen next. I feel as if the story has no plot. Some input would be great ! As for ****_Desperate Measures_****, I will continue updating it.**

**I am so sorry if I disappointed you !I will probably continue this one when I finish ****_Desperate Measures._**


End file.
